gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis Bluehawk
Name: Francis bluehawk Age: 32 Year born: 1689 Birth place: France Parents: Father, Tim Bluehawk, Mother , Susan west Siblings: James Warhawk ( son of tim ) The story part 1 : Francis Bluehawk lived in south Carolina, when he was 20 years old he was walking down the streets, when 2 scallywags came around the corner of an ally holding a flint lock and dagger. They brought him to a ship the sails were marked eitc and named Juggernaut. He was thrown in the brig Francis asked what he did. They said he had killed a soldier of the crown in a poker dispute. Francis knew this was wrong he pleaded with them, but they did not listen. Then he arrived at the island of rambel shack the guard threw him in and Francis fell. In the jail out of the shadows appeared a man named jack sparrow . There was cannon fire out side, sparrow gave him some fine clothes and then helped him bust out! Where a sailor named bo-beck would bring him to port royal, but bo-beck was working for Jolly Roger to capture Sparrow. But he had been bribed by sparrow to bring Francis to Tortuga but as they were leaving it was silent. Then there was green fog and a rag tag ship with black sails came out of the fog a grumbly voice yelled Sparrow!!!! Then a Skeleton wearing a bi-corner hat with two playing cards appeared on the deck of the ship, with a horses leg and his hand a large flintlock pistol. he stood 8ft tall and called him self Jolly Roger. He got angry with bo-beck for not capturing Sparrow, Sparrow had bribed him. Jolly used twisted voodoo magic on him turning him into a skeleton. Jolly then forced Francis overboard where he woke up on a ship owned by dutch traders. they brought him to port royal where he got off. Francis later joined the E.I.T.C. co empire guild as trading officer he left because they were cruel to three members. Francis now owns the guild Francis Brigade with many armed soldiers ready to fight, with ranks and uniforms this made the guild not that simple but very fun! Part 2 : The famed sabre!!! Francis has alot of rare weapons and one famed weapon, the famed weapon is a kingfisher sabre. Francis had found a treasure map and it lead him to the island of driftwood there he followed the clues when he found a large eitc ship broken in two. And there was a eitc soldier named Neban, looking at his destroyed ship Francis was going to kill him he went to the back of him weilding a holy pistol put the barrel to the back of his head and then click, the gun misfired. Neban turned around punching Francis and they go into a sword fight Francis blocked his swings and was slashed across the chest, but landed a stab right through Neban, aboard his ship he found the famed weapon the kingfisher sabre. On the blade was a kingfisher engraved, with a blue sword knot the proof marks read padres del fuego 1587. Francis knew this sword must have been with the el patron expidition! Francis looked at the front of the ship no figure head, he looked at the back where the ships name was it read Tyrant. The ship was part of the eitc fleet and he had found a Famed weapon! And his adventure for the lost weapons had just begun!!! Part 3 : The united Empire war!!! Francis had declared war on the guild United Empire. There was the battle of Cuba where many soldiers of both side were injured but on the 16th of July, there was a very huge ship battle between the two guilds. Cannons fired wood flew, in the beginning the brigade was wining, but towards the end the tides turned. After many ships sinking the United Empire surrendered, and the brigade won. After the battle the brigade offered surrender to united for the war to be over they surrendered and the war ceased. over all about 100 ships lay on the ocean floor. Cannon shot stuck in the sides of boats, sails torn masts snapped like twings. As FFrancis looked at the water he could see ships sinking, on fire. Then as a wave rolled in he saw a united empire flag with bullet holes in it he picked the flag up dried it off and placed it under the brigade flag, as a sign that the brigade has beaten United. Quotes 'Three flint locks are better than one Tri-Barrel' 'Tea time!' 'Part 4 : The Weapons!!!' Francis Bluehawk was starting to get annoyed that he had only one Famed weapon, a kingfisher sabre, all of his friends had many famed weapons. One Day Francis took a walk to the other side of padres a town cursed and grasped in jolly rogers boney fingers. Francis went to help liberate the town of skeletons. first he ran into a undead boss named Tim Darton a master of the voodoo arts. Francis saw the undead Darton and threw a grenade it hit the ground and rolled to his feet. BOOM! Tim became bone dust, bone fragments sored into the pond of lava. Francis continued his crusade through out the town clashing swords with other undead vermin, until he reached General Darkhart. Francis layed down his muskets and picked up one then fired, dark hart ran twords Francis, Francis picked up another musket and shot one of darkharts ribs off. He grabbed another musket and fired striking his weapon out of his hand. Francis then wielded two flint locks and fired to silver slugs into dark harts skull. A green gas poured out and he fell and hit a stone ledge were some rocks fell. He lay on the ground with the green gas pouring out. A green ghostly figure appeared and was in flesh not bone the figure said thank you i am now free and dissapated into a cloud of blue mist. Francis then noticed a small tunnel where the rocks were, Francis climbed in and came to a small room he lit a match and found a chest with a brass skull on it. Francis pushed it out and climbed outside it was locked Francis shot the lock off and the chains that were on the chest fell of clanking an rattling. He pushed open the lid to see a pistol and a blunderbuss the pistol has a piece of paper attached to it that read... this sacred pistol holds true power blessed by a voodoo priest. What does that mean? true power blesses by a voodoo priest??? he picked up the blunderbuss it was a war scattergun it had a piece of paper that read. Dear General Antonio, i present you with this fine scatter gun you have proven to be one of my best generals ~*~*~*~* El-Patron '' Francis gazed at the weapons and the note written by El Patron himself! Francis turned around and saw a navy soldier with a musket. Francis had the pistol in his hand. The navy soldier fired, Francis hand flew around in the air uncontrollably and a white shield went around him the bullet had turned into ash. Francis did not hesitate he fired the old pistol and the navy soldier fell. Huh so thats the blessed power? 'Part 5 : THE WITCHDOCTER!!! Francis, in his early days in the Caribbean had used the voodoo doll for almost anything, from defeating a alligator, to having his back scratched. Francis was hunting in the bayou of Cuba looking for Big Jonah, a elusive alligator that was making off with the local's pig's and chicken's. Francis had walked further, then, he went in the swamp when he crossed a bridge. As he crossed, the bored snaped and Francis dropped his musket on the bridge, and fell into the murky water. he was covered in mud, then realizing he needs to get out of the water, or else Big Jonah will have a new snack. Francis tried to climb up the beams, then.. fell back down. Out of a small hut, on tall stilts, came a man smoking a pipe. He called Francis over and threw down a rope. Francis climbed up. Thank you Francis said. Not to worry my good boy, i can tell voodoo and the universe is on your side. I was trying to hunt big Jonah. Oh, Big Jonah, ah,yes he is the largest alligator around. My names Francis, and i am the brigadier general of Francis Brigade. The name's Stue, Stue said. And i am a witch doctor. Francis, the universe tells me to give you this. Here, take this. Stue handed Francis three voodoo dolls. These have been passed down by my family from many generations, i can tell you their names. This one is a domination doll used to turn your foe into a friend, this one is a reverent doll it is very powerful, this one is a shaman doll used to heal. Now go my son, Stue closed the door, and was never seen again. '''Part 6 : E.I.T.C. Francis had gotten into a scratch with Dog O Hawk, Hawk and Captain Hunter one day. He had accused them, of pretending not to hear him, Francis got angry and kicked all three out of the guild. Francis found out the game had a glitch, and went to say sorry. They accepted Francis apollogy but said they would not rejoin the guild. Then Dog had started stealing Francis' friends and soldiers from Francis Brigade to use agents him. Francis lost it and became E.I.T.C. to reign vengance on dog. The very thing Francis was trying to stop, joined them. And Francis wont stop until Dog's rebellion has been crushed. Many members are gone for good since Cold Crusaders guild ended leaving members guildless. 'Part 7: Ravens cove' Francis Had once visited ravens cove when he was a young lad at 9 years old crossing with his parents from France. His father tim was english and his mother French. On there way to the new world ( south carolina ) they stoped at ravens cove a deserted town where skeletons lay some with dagger through there head and swords through there chests. Their reason for the trip through the caribbean was a violent storm heading in the islands were the best way to travel. 24 years later....... Francis was on ravens cove as the eitc and jolly roger battled it out there were skeletons scattered everywhere with swords through their chests and a dagger through their head. Along with red misty orbs. Everything was slow in black in white he saw as a eitc soldier hit a skeleton with the butt of his musket, a skeleton impale a eitc soldier francis kept walking through the rocky paths a flash of red went by around the corner a red face with sharp fangs and red eyes was infront of him fast everything went black...... Francis awoke fast in the dark of the captains quarters of the war galleon Midnight runner ahhh he yelled in approched joseph. Sir! are you ok? asked joseph, yes said francis i just had a bad dream. ok sir if you need me i am standing guard right out side. The next day francis sat in a chair on the deck of his ship it was a glum overcast day, Dog O' Hawk said sir any orders? We must sail to cuba aye aye sir FULL SAIL! Shouted Dog. Joseph shouted yes sir colonel! charles ned hoist the top sheet! aye aye major! As the massive ship droped anchor at Cuba bay a row boat was droped into the water Francis, Charles and joseph rowed to the cuba swamp as Dog, John and a few others watched the ship. Francis asked Tia Dalma about his vision she looked across the ocean at the island covered in fog dread and misery roam that island of despaire the ravens black feathers tell a tale of a dark deeds done their. the soul that roam must be freed for they are sided with jolly fused with anger confusion and misery. Alright thanks tia im off and here. Francis placed a pouch of gold coins on the table and departed. Back on the ship francis held a meeting discussing that ALL MEMBERS IN THE BRIGADE SHALL AND MUST GET READY FOR THE EXPEDITION WHICH MEAN HAS UNIFORMS AND HAS BEEN TRAINED FOR THIS VERY DANGEROUS PLACE. 'Part 8: Family ' Francis Bluehawk is half french half english. He has a half brother ( James warhawk ), James was born on ravens cove when Tim Bluehawk lived there with his previous wife. James mother was a gypsy and chose his name as warhawk but one night jolly roger sailed into ravens cove and attacked. Tim and James escaped his mother was sleeping when there house was split in half by jolly rogers thunderbolts it killed james mother. Tim and James were lucky, they escaped on a light frigate. left on the island was Tims brother Ned no one heard from him again. Tim and james sailed to france where Tim met Susan west who made clothes. When James was 5 years old Francis Bluehawk was born as they grew up they would often play pirates in the streets of paris with wooden swords and their fathers hats and coats and would hide coins through the house for each of them to find. One day Tim announce they were leaving for the new world Francis was only nine when his father told him the news. James, Tim, Francis and Susan departed from france to south Carolina. During the journy there was a hurricane and they had to stop and many islands to re-supply, one of the islands was ravens cove. When they got there Francis and James enjoyed south carolina, the warm weather was nice. At this time Francis was 10 and James was 15 they still never forgot about they days playing pirates. Some times they would still play pirates loading only powder in their fathers gun James had swiped from him. Four years later James left to the caribbean. Ten years later Francis was jailed in the caribbean. They did meet up. James one day told francis on the docks of port royal fishing about how he thought he remembered a island he lived on was attacked.....TO BE CONTINUED ' 'Part 9: The Brigade Claims land When the errie fog had cleared on ravens cove the brigade landed and established a brigade hq, which they all swore to keep everyoen on the island safe from the rage ghost and establish a trading post. Each day Brigade ships dock at ravens cove filled with food, clothing, weapons, ammo, and other supplies. The reason for haveing to import goods is nothing can grow on the island such as food. Francis men his uncle ned on ravens cove who had gone crazy, and helped him get to the ravens cove mines. Francis helped a few ghosts. Then he went through these big doors as he did he saw a large ship in a small body of water with no where to go. Francis borded and suddenly a mans voice with a spanish accent said you now face el patron. On the ship appeared the ghost of el patron. Francis defeated him and then opened a chest he started by picking up a naulitus sword then the chest closed very fast and locked. Then black fog came fro mthe handle of the sword it got hotter and then it stoped and there was a small black dot on francis hand, there seemed like nothing wrong. But this sword is known to have been cursed by dark powers. Category:Pirates Category:Francis Brigade Members Category:CIG Members Category:Parliament Members Category:Pirate Lord